


Golf, No Thanks!

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants Jared to appreciate the noble game of golf, but the younger man needs some serious convincing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golf, No Thanks!

Jensen eyed up the putt. The hole was a par three and he'd gotten onto the very edge of the green in one mighty drive from the tee. If he got this long putt in, he'd score a magnificent two on his card.

Determinedly he blocked out the voices wafting over from nearby, where Jared was chatting animatedly to one of the caddies.  
After more than ten years, he'd become an expert at ignoring his lover's enthusiasm for just about any subject under the sun, so he refocused his attention on the little white ball, drew back his putter just enough, and tappity- tap, in it went!

Jensen couldn't stop the triumphant yell of satisfaction that issued from his lips, causing the others to focus on him.

" Cool, man," Jared grinned, having abandoned the caddy at Jensen's jubilant cry, one of his giant paws beating a congratulatory tattoo on the older man's back.

At that moment, Jensen felt on top of the world, he'd managed a hole-in-two on one of the most difficult par three's of the already challenging golf course.  
To have had the person he loved most in all the world witness it, augmented his pleasure to such a degree that it made him kinda dizzy.  
And to think he'd had to coax and cajole a recalcitrant Jared for over a fortnight to persuade him to come along.

Other than to tease Jensen about his love for an old man's sport, Jared had never once shown any interest in the game.

To be honest the few times he'd caught a glimpse on tv, it had bored the younger man stupid. He was more of a basketball guy, his tall lean body more agile in height games than in sports of power and concentration such as golf. Then he'd never had much coordination in his movements, and eye, shoulder, foot co-ordination was essential for golf.

 

Jensen had finally gotten a brief 'maybe' out of his lover after an eye roll in the best Sam Winchester tradition, then a "if it's THAT important to you, I'll come."

However, Jared hadn't been able to complain about the reward he'd received from the love smitten older man, who'd kept him in bed for twenty four hours, isolated in the cozy guest house at the rear end of Jensen's property. No phone, no tv, nothing but slow, teasing, languid sex.

"So, you enjoy your first day on the course?" Jensen asked when they got home.  
"You want the truth or the PC answer?" Jared teased.  
" Just tell me."  
"Okay, apart from ogling your superb ass as it gyrated around the greens, I got nothin' else. Golf is never gonna be my game, so any ideas of me doing the grand tour of the world's golf courses as your partner is not gonna happen. But hey, Jensen, you go for it, dude. Enjoy yourself swinging those clubs as much as you want. I'm not gonna be jealous of some poor guy who has to trudge eighteen fucking holes behind you.

"I take that as a no, then?" Jensen declared.  
"Yeah.....a big fat shiny red NO," Jared confirmed emphatically.

Jensen stilled for a moment as if considering.  
"You get that I'm gonna have to discipline you for refusing to go along with my requests?" 

"What the fuck......?" Jared stammered. " You're gonna what!"

"Don't look so surprised, Jay. You know I always get what I want, Sooo if you won't come golfing with me, you'll have to be punished."

Jensen almost laughed out loud at Jared"s incredulous expression, the hazel eyes wide and the mouth hanging open.  


"I'm gonna make you screech like an eagle and pant like a whore for the entire night," Jensen threatened with an exaggeratedly evil grin.

A slow easy smile curled Jared's lips then, lighting up his face. " You call that discipline? Where do I sign up for full immersion?"

"Come right into my office, young buck and I'll get you on board," Jensen grinned, pulling his lover into his arms, his lips searching out Jared's, their touch soft and beguiling, an invitation of what was to come, of the excess of loving Jared was going to be the recipient of.

Jensen's cock began to react to Jared's nearness, his body yearning to claim Jared as his own once more.

As for Jared, his heart was beating a staccato in his chest and he was beginning to float in the sea of warmth flaring up in his belly.

When they pulled apart, flushed and aroused, Jensen took hold of Jared's hand and pulled him along behind him towards the bedroom. "Don't see why I have to wait till dark to mete out the punishment you deserve, Jay. That ass of yours is dearly in need of some stinging attention."  
The end


End file.
